justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Price Tag
ft. |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = Female (♀) |mode = Solo |pc = Blue Violet |gc = Turquoise |pictos = 85 |nowc = PriceTag |perf = Céline Rotsen |lc = Pink (Jessie J) Blue (B.o.B)}} "Price Tag" by Jessie J ft. B.o.B is featured on Just Dance 3. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer, a woman, has short light-purple hair. She is in a blue and purple one shoulder one-piece and wears what appears to be a dark-purple strap on her hips. She also wears a pair of red knee-high stockings, a pair of purple pumps, pink earrings and a pink necklace. In the remake, her face is less visible and it is easier to see the hole in the earrings. Background The background is filled with barcodes, During the chorus, four price tags drop from the ceiling and begin inverting their colors. When "world" is sung, the price tags begin swinging. There are also purple neon lines near the base. The floor is reflective. Behind the barcodes is the dancer's reflection. In the remake, the price tags do not swing at all. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your left hand on your hip and your right hand to your mouth. Both Gold Moves occur during B.o.B.'s rapping part. '''Gold Move 3: Put your hands up and lean back. This is the final move of the routine. pricetaggoldmove1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 pricetaggoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Price Tag 12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 "in-game" Price Tag 3.gif|Gold Move 3 "in-game" Appearances in Mashups Price Tag is featured in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Rock Lobster * Livin’ la Vida Loca Captions Price Tag appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Crazy Wings * Shake It Trivia *This is the first song by Jessie J in the game; it is followed by Domino, Wild and Bang Bang. *The background has hanging price tags (for the song's namesake). *Some generic cash register sounds can be heard at the beginning and end of the routine. *Coincidentally, the dancer's hair is the same color as Domino’s, but in the same style as Wild (in a bob). *As easily pointed out, the words "damn" and "hoes" are censored due to their explicit nature. *Her face is extremely visible, and appears to be smiling a lot. **Her tongue is also visible, and is the first dancer to have such clear oral features. *Throughout the song, the dancer's reflection is seen in the background. However, at specific points, the dancer's reflection zooms in or out suddenly on the screens. It is a very glitchy transition when this occurs. *This is the first song by B.o.B in the series, the second being Airplanes. *There is a glitch; unless the song is used as the first song in any given Solo Medley, there is an extra reflection of the dancer in the background, and it is larger than the other ones. *A sprite for this song was accidentally left behind in the files for Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *In the Just Dance Now remake, despite the fact that the dancer has been remade, when the dancer's reflections appear in the background, the reflections are using the Just Dance 3 version. The face is still blurred out but some of her facial features are visible at certain points. **In the remake, the reflections on the wall appear with a thick deep purple outline (like in the original version), although the dancer's remade outline is light blue and much thinner. *On the Xbox 360, the dancer is in a different pose when she's seen in the coach selection menu. Gallery Price Tag.png|''Price Tag'' price tag JDNOW.jpg|''Price Tag'' (Remake) pricetagmenu.png|''Price Tag'' on the Just Dance 3 menu pricetag_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Price Tag Dancer.png|Coach extraction 1 coach_jd3_pricetag_coach.png|Coach extraction 2 Price tag in JDGH files.jpg|A Just Dance 3 square of Price Tag that can be found in the'' Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' files pricetagpictos.png|Pictograms pricetagbackground.png|Background JD3 Screenshot PriceTag Kinect.jpg|Gameplay Videos File:Jessie J - Price Tag ft. B.o.B File:Just_Dance_3_-_Price_Tag_-_5_stars Price Tag - Just Dance 3 - PS3 Fitness Just Dance 3 - Pricetag by Jessie J ft. B.O.B References Site Navigation de:Price Tag es:Price Tag Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Remade Songs